No Pongas a un cretino en tu vida
by superbetamon
Summary: Hazme caso, lo mejor que podrias hacer, es pasar de esa clase de gente... o si no las cosas se pueden poner... muy feas.
1. Capitulo 1

La historia de unos niños que conocieron a sus digimons, se hicieron amigos, se enfrentaron a peligros y salvaron tanto su mundo como el de los digimon... es la misma idiotez de siempre.. ¡miradme! ¡soy un estupido niño humano! ¡me he hecho amigo de un estupido digimon! ¡uah uah, quiero ser un heroe!... que asco me dan...

Hagurumon: Pues no se Betamon... yo creo que estaria bien ser ser amigo de unos niños y convertirse en un heroe.

Betamon: que pena me das, aunque claro, no se que deberia esperar de un digimon tan simple como tu.

Hagurumon: Hey, que estamos al mismo nivel.

Betamon: ohhh no no no mi querido y estupido amigo, sere Rookie de cuerpo, pero soy mentalmente Mega.

Hagurumon: ¿y eso que significa?

Betamon: ¡SIGNIFICA QUE ERES IDIOTA!

Dos pequeños digimons conversaban en un bosque, justo un par de semanas despues de la derrota de Apocalymon... ninguno de ellos sabian que estaban siendo observados.

Hagurumon: ¡Yo se muy bien lo que hicieron esos niños! ¡yo mismo lo vi con mis propios ojos!

Betamon: ¡No son heroes! ¡tuvieron suerte! Si yo hubiera sido Devimon, o el estupido de Myotismon, esos niños no habrian durado ni 2 minutos.

Hagurumon: ¡sus digimons eran de lo mas fuertes! ¡ni todos los digimons del mundo podrian derrotarlos!

Betamon: ¡Yo si! ¡Con todos a la vez! y todavia me sobraria para destruir a un par de omnimons y 26 devimons con los ojos cerrados...

Gatomon: ¿Te crees muy listo, no?

Betamon: no me lo creo Hagurumon, lo soy.

Hagugurmon: pero si yo no he dicho nada.

Betamon: ¿eh?

Betamon y Hagurumon miraron a Gatomon, que acababa de salir de su escondite, llevaba ya rato observandolos desde las sombras.

Betamon: Vaya vaya vaya... ¿y tu quien se supone que eres?

Gatomon: Segun tu, soy una idiota por ayudar a los Niños elegidos.

Hagurumon: ¡Esa es gatomon!

Betamon: oh... ¿Gatomon? ¿¡en serio!? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!¡ Que nombre mas estupido!

Gatomon: ¿y acaso el nombre de "Betamon" no es mas estupido?

Betamon: No.

Gatomon: En fin... si tanto te las das de poderoso, ¿porque no te enfrentas a...

Betamon ¡OHH YA ME ACUERDO! ¿Tu no eras la digimon esa que digevolucionaba a una angelita tetuda?

Hagurumon: Se llamaba Angewomon, creo.

Betamon: ¿en serio? otro nombre poco original...

Hagurumon: no deberias criticar los nombres asi porque si.

Betamon: los criticate si quiero.

Gatomon: ¡QUEREIS CALLAROS LOS DOS!

Betamon: No.

Gatomon: ¡PUES TE CALLAS Y ME DEJAS TERMINAR! Decia que si te crees tan poderoso...

Betamon: que si que si, que quieres enfrentarte al gran Betamon, pero me temo que no puedes enfrentarte a mi asi como asi.

Gatomon: ¿es que tienes miedo?

Betamon: No, es que no me fio, igual eres demasiado debil y no me gustaria perder el tiempo con escoria, enfrentate primero a Hagurumon.

Hagurumon: ¿¡EH!?

Gatomon: ¿¡Demasiado debil!? ¡Yo y mis amigos derrotamos a Apocalymon!

Betamon: ya ya... ¿y como se yo que no hicisteis trampa? igual le distraisteis con una caña de pescar o con un cazamariposas o algo asi...

A punto de explotar de rabia, Gatomon no perdio el tiempo y con todas sus fuerzas, dio un puñetazo a Hagurumon en el ojo izquierdo, consiguiendo que el pobre Hagurumon volara por los aires y se perdiera en la espesura del bosque, Betamon aplaudio.

Betamon: ¡Bravo! ¡bravo! ¡has derrotado a Hagurumon! ¡el hechizo se a roto!

Gatomon: ¿el que?

Betamon: el malvado Hagurumon estaba controlandome como una marioneta con sus malvados poderes, pero al ser derrotado me has liberado de su hechizo.

Gatomon: ¿hablas en serio?

Betamon: no, solo me burlo de una digimon tan tonta como tu.

Gatomon: ¡YA ME TIENES HARTA! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Pero antes siquiera que gatomon pudiera hacer algo, Betamon comenzo a llorar de forma exagerada.

Betamon: ¡BUAAAHH!

Gatomon: ¿¡Y ahora que!?

Betamon: Es que me lo estaba pasando tan bien que me has hecho recordar que no tengo amigos, que estoy solo en este gran y oscuro mundo... que a nadie le importara si muero... y por eso soy tan cruel y tan malvado con todos... pero en realidad lo unico que me importa seria hacer una amistad con alguien...

Gatomon: oh... vaya yo, lo siento, no lo sabia..

Betamon: ¡BUAJAJA! ¡TONTA! ¡VOLVISTE A CAER! si es que es tan facil vacilar a los digimons tontos como tu...

Gatomon exploto en colera asesina, sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar a betamon, comenzo a golpearle brutalmente, despues de la lluvia de golpes, le dio un puñetazo rematador, que lo lanzo contra un arbol y se golpeo contra el, de los guantes de Gatomon salia humo.

Gatomon: ...espero... que hayas aprendido algo de todo esto...

y diciendo esto, Gatomon se dio la vuelta y se largo. Betamon se levanto, dolorido y temblando.

Betamon: se que volvera, quizas porque se sienta mal por haberme dado semejante paliza... o quizas...

Betamon saco el anillo sagrado de Gatomon.

Betamon: ...porque eche en falta algo... jejejeje, idiotas... siempre estoy rodeado de idiotas...


	2. Capitulo 2

Gatomon buscaba por todo el bosque, pegando gritos de furia por todos lados, parecia que era una busqueda imposible, hasta que finalmente encontro a Betamon, que se encontraba en mitad de un lago flotando relajadamente.

Gatomon: ¡HEY TU!

Betamon: oohh... esa voz, esa asquerosa voz... ¿donde la escuche antes?

Gatomon: ¡DEVUELVEME MI ANILLO!

Betamon: ya recuerdo, Gatomon... que pesada que es.

Gatomon: ¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!

Betamon: pues si sabes que a esta distancia, sin gritos, nos podemos escuchar... ¿porque gritas?

Gatomon: ¡Grito por furia, no por si no me escuchas!

Betamon: calmate anda, estresandote y enfadandote te saldran arrugas...

Gatomon: Devuelveme mi anillo ahora mismo o te juro que...

Betamon: ¡Jajaja! ¿¡Que me vas a hacer ahora!?

betamon comenzo a nadar hacia Gatomon con una sonrisa burlona, salio del agua muy seguro de si mismo y se quedo cara a cara ante Gatomon.

Gatomon: ¿crees que no seria capaz de darte otra paliza de muerte? quizas esta vez si quedes muerto...

Betamon: si, creo que no serias capaz, teniendo en cuenta que todo ese poder que tenias ahora me pertenece... o venga gatomon, no seas estupida, el anillo que te he robado no solo es bonito, si no que tambien contiene un gran poder... y ahora, tu no eres mas que una inutil...

Gatomon le pego un gran puñetazo en toda la cara, Betamon se hecho un poco para atras, pero no mostro ningun signo de haberle hecho daño.

Betamon: ¿ves? que perdedora... veras señorita, tu estupided y tu perdida de nervios te han llevado a una situación bastante desigualada, pero no te preocupes, este solo es el principio de algo mas grande, creo que yo podria a llegar a ser el siguiente gobernador de este mundo.

Gatomon: ¿¡estas de broma!? ¡bien! puede que ahora yo no pueda contigo, pero hay digimons mucho mas poderosos que te aplastaran rapidamente y te bajaran esos humos.

Betamon: jajajaja...JAJAJAJAJA...¡JAAAAAAJAAJAJAAA!

un aura comenzo a rodear al pequeño betamon y su figura comenzo a transformarse en una gran serpiente acuatica, en el cuello llevaba el anillo de gatomon, que habia sido transformado en un collar para el monstruo, antes conocido como betamon y ahora como seadramon.

Seadramon: Bueno, bueno bueno... ¿que tenemos aqui?

Acerco su enorme cabeza hacia Gatomon, la cual se hecho ligeramente hacia atras de la impresión, Seadramon sonrio y la miro confiado.

Seadramon: me temo que aqui acabara nuestra conversación, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, pero tengo mucho que hacer... jajajaja...

Y diciendo esto, la enorme serpiente se metio entre los arboles arrastrandose y derribando unos cantos por el camino.

Gatomon: maldita sea, necesito encontrar a los demas... quizas entre todos consigamos recuperar mi anillo... aagghh... ¿porque siquiera me moleste en dirigirme a ese cretino?


End file.
